Into Temptation En la tentación
by Sebet
Summary: Misa comienza a darse cuenta de que Light la ignora totalmente. Sin embargo, Ryuuzaki da muestras de atención hacia ella y eso hace que empiecen las dudas. ¿Es posible que sus sentimientos estén cambiando? ¿Qué hará? LxMisa
1. Miradas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note que aparecen en este fic pertenecen a su creador Obata.**

* * *

**- 1 -**

¿Por qué no dejaba de mirarla? La joven rubia sentía la oscura y ojeriza mirada del detective clavada en ella, recorriéndola entera con una lentitud insoportable como si le estuviese haciendo un análisis completo. Su nerviosismo aumentaba conforme los segundos pasaban. Y se hacían eternos, irremediablemente eternos… Sus ojos azules se fijaron en los del pelinegro, tratando de ganar aquella batalla que ya tenía perdida desde el momento en el que el chico se había centrado en ella.

L, por su parte, se dedicaba a memorizar con minuciosa exactitud todos los detalles que su cerebro le permitiese. Quería recordar aquel fino, níveo y perfecto rostro. Sus tentadores labios del color de las cerezas. Sus ojos, azules y profundos como el océano y llenos de un inocente brillo que le daba un aspecto adorable. Quería recordar hasta el último de sus cabellos. Guardar aquella imagen para siempre en su memoria. Siempre suya…

- Ryuuzaki-san… - murmuró Amane Misa, llamando su atención.

- ¿Sí? – respondió el investigador.

- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? – le pidió – Es incómodo.

- No tengo por qué dejar de hacerlo – apuntó el chico – No existe ninguna ley que me lo prohíba.

La modelo dejó escapar un bufido de desagrado. No entendía por qué su querido Light se había ido y le había dejado a solas con ese chalado. Pero lo que menos entendía aún era el por qué se sentía tan extraña con la presencia de L. Esa insólita cercanía, sus ojos clavados en su persona, todo él. Hasta su rostro, que hasta el momento le había parecido horrible, ahora se le antojaba de lo más atractivo. Dios debía estar burlándose de ella de la forma más cruel posible. Ella amaba a Light, de eso estaba segura, pero entonces… ¿a qué se debían esos sentimientos?

- ¡Baka! – exclamó, dándole un tirón de pelos al moreno.

El detective, el cual había permanecido "sentado" en la silla haciendo uso de su habitual y aparentemente incómoda postura, perdió el equilibrio tras aquel inesperado ataque consiguiendo con ello que acabase en el suelo, apunto de haberse dejado los dientes en la moqueta que lo cubría. Miró a la culpable de su caída, frotándose su ahora adolorida cabeza mientras se quedaba agazapado en el suelo.

- Debes haber asesinado a unas cuantas de mis pobres neuronas, Misa-san – le dijo con tono neutro – Si la investigación comienza a ir mal, será todo culpa tuya.

Amane llenó los mofletes de aire y se cruzó de brazos, alzando la cabeza con superioridad dando muestras de un claro berrinche infantil. ¿Quién se creía que era él para echarle la culpa? Si se había caído… ¡era porque se lo merecía! Además, dudaba mucho que un pequeño golpecito de nada en su cabeza de genio sirviese para atontar todas sus neuronas y dificultarle sus investigaciones.

L sonrió ante este hecho de una manera prácticamente imperceptible. Disfrutaba haciéndole de rabiar, sobretodo porque le permitía observar las distintas expresiones faciales que adoptaba la hermosa joven cuando se enfadaba. Se levantó del suelo para después subirse a la silla de un salto, provocando que ésta diese una única vuelta durante el proceso, quedando de espaldas a la niña grande.

- Misa-san… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – formuló de pronto el misterioso personaje, girando la cabeza para poder mirar a la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Ryuuzaki-baka? – dio como respuesta la modelo, denotando su enojo al añadir "baka" a su nombre.

- ¿Por qué sigues con Light-kun aunque él te da falsas esperanzas?

Aquella pregunta logró sorprenderla. Nunca hubiese imaginado que Ryuuzaki pudiese estar interesado en sus problemas amorosos con Light y mucho menos que se atreviese a preguntar por ello. La mirada de la rubia se suavizó, sustituyendo el enfado por una más que notable tristeza y también cierto toque de decepción.

- Light-kun no le da falsas esperanzas a Misa – se defendió – Es solo que está muy ocupado y no tiene tiempo para Misa…

- Misa-san, voy a darte mi más sincera opinión – comenzó a decir el ojeroso – Light-kun puede ser increíblemente inteligente para muchas cosas… pero en cuanto a temas sentimentales respecta… es un completo tonto – concluyó.

"_Un tonto muy afortunado…"_ – añadió para sus adentros.


	2. El Primer Acercamiento

**- 2 -**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que la modelo y el conocido detective mantuviesen tan extraña conversación. No había hablado con él desde entonces. Aquel día, la joven, ofendida por el comentario despectivo hacia su novio e impulsada por su impetuoso orgullo, había abandonado la habitación dejando a L con sus cavilaciones. Sin embargo, una parte de ella tenía la sensación de que Ryuuzaki estaba en lo cierto. Esa parte de ella creía que lo único que hacía Light era ilusionarla para después desmoronar sus esperanzas de un solo golpe.

- Pero Misa quiere serle útil a Light-kun – se dijo en busca de consuelo.

No obstante, Yagami debería ser más considerado con ella. Misa lo daba todo por él y a cambio sólo recibía unas cuantas palabras despectivas, fingidas frases de amor y algún que otro "Déjame, estoy trabajado". Cuando estaba con L sucedía todo lo contrario. Ryuuzaki le observaba, le preguntaba cosas… por lo menos se fijaba en ella.

- Ryuuzaki es un baka pervertido… ¡No me gusta!

Dio una vuelta por su habitación, meditando sus palabras con cada paso que daba, hasta finalmente dejarse caer en su cama y quedarse mirando al techo. No podía negar que su impresión acerca del moreno estaba cambiando considerablemente. Al principio le había parecido un tipo raro con alguna extraña enfermedad mental que le hacía actuar de esa manera tan inusual, pero ahora… ahora pensaba que era una persona realmente interesante y digna de que la Idol le prestase un poquito de su tiempo.

Fue sacada de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta de su cuarto. Inmediatamente, se incorporó de tal manera que parecía haber recibido una descarga eléctrica y se quedó mirando a la puerta preguntándose quién podía ser. Estaba claro que Light no iba a molestarse en ir a visitarle, entonces sólo quedaba una persona posible…

- ¿Misa-san, puedo pasar? – preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la puerta.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Su pulso se aceleró llegando a alcanzar una velocidad sorprendente. Podía sentir sus propios latidos martilleándole el pecho. Parecía que aquel músculo vital luchase por salirse de ahí. La muchacha dudó sobre si responder o no, bien podría fingir que estaba dormida. Pese a todo, tenía ganas de verle.

- Entra – respondió, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo hecho.

Oyó como el pomo de la puerta se giraba y ésta se abría. Enseguida sus ojos azules pudieron visualizar la figura del desgarbado detective que caminaba encorvado, arrastrando sus pies descalzos con una expresión de curiosidad en su afilado rostro. Misa le siguió con la mirada, deteniéndose durante unos segundos en su despeinado cabello negro.

"_Aunque no tenga ningún estilo, a él le queda bien_" – pensó la modelo.

Mientras la chica se regañaba a sí misma por culpa de sus recientes pensamientos, L continuaba su avance preso de una extraña sensación que aumentó en cuanto se fijó en la ropa que llevaba la rubia. Se trataba de un simple camisón negro de tirantes, con encaje a la altura del escote, que dejaba a la vista gran parte de sus perfectas piernas. Conforme se acercaba a ella, captaba más detalles que le obligaron a mirar hacia otro lado para evitar perder la calma.

La modelo estaba tan ocupada tratando de desviar sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su condición hasta pasado un buen tiempo. Fue entonces cuando la sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas haciendo que éstas mostrasen su vergüenza a modo de sonrojo.

- ¡No mires, Ryuuzaki! – le gritó, corriendo a un lateral de la habitación para tomar la bata que colgaba de un perchero y ponérsela sobre el camisón.

"_Demasiado tarde_" – pensó el detective, aunque luego le dirigió la palabra a la joven – Misa-san, siendo modelo, deberías estar acostumbrada a que te miren – apuntó.

- ¡Pero Misa no quiere que seas tú el que mire! – respondió ella, gritando de nuevo.

El moreno se llevó el pulgar a los labios, pensando que la contestación de la joven estaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Con aquella respuesta había admitido que estaba acostumbrada pero al mismo tiempo había confesado que se sentía avergonzada en su presencia. Tales palabras serían objeto de investigación para el detective, mas ya tendría tiempo para ello.

- Como quieras – dijo él, sin apartar el dedo pulgar de sus labios – Vine a preguntarte si querrías tomar el té conmigo – continuó, haciendo referencia al motivo que le había llevado hasta allí – Pensé que debes estar muy aburrida aquí sola sin nada interesante que hacer.

La joven frunció el ceño, incrédula. ¿Verdaderamente Ryuuzaki se estaba preocupando por ella? No, eso era imposible, ni siquiera el propio Light había dado muestra alguna de estar interesado en ella… ¿por qué habría de hacerlo el detective? Le miró, sonrojándose al instante tras corroborar que no había mentira en aquellos ojos negros como el carbón.

- De acuerdo – dijo, aceptando su propuesta – Pero nada de aprovechar para mirar a Misa, ¿entendido? – le advirtió.

- Está bien, está bien – dijo el investigador, alzando el pulgar de su mano derecha.

La rubia le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y siguió a L cuando éste comenzó a caminar, deslizando los pies desnudos por la moqueta produciendo un sonido similar al de la fricción. Misa todavía se preguntaba cómo era capaz de andar tan encorvado sin que le doliese la espalda. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que no sabía sobre Ryuuzaki.

En el cuarto donde el moreno realizaba sus investigaciones ya se había dispuesto una mesita con un juego de té y una considerable cantidad de terrones de azúcar que seguramente sería digerida por el chico. Éste apoyó su pie izquierdo en uno de los sillones, subiéndose de tal manera para luego voltearse y quedar sentado en una posición agazapada. Tras eso, le indicó a la modelo que se sentase en el sillón que tenía justo enfrente y comenzó a servir el té.

- ¿Azúcar? – le preguntó amablemente el detective.

La muchacha miró a la taza del ojeroso joven, rebosante de azúcar hasta tal punto que los terrones se caían del recipiente y quedaban sobre la mesa. Sin ocultar su sorpresa, negó con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

- No tomo nada con azúcar – argumentó – Lo dulce engorda y volvería muy fea a Misa.

El moreno la miró interesado. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Amane Misa hablar con tal seriedad en su presencia. Parecía que realmente estaba convencida de que consumir cualquier tipo de dulce podría afectar a su perfecta figura.

- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, Misa-san – aseguró él – Las cosas dulces engordan si no desgastas correctamente la glucosa que te aportan. Considerando que tú estás todo el día yendo de un lado para otro, aunque sea en el interior de tu habitación, deberías de consumir tal cantidad de glucosa. No obstante, la mejor manera de evitarlo es utilizando tu cerebro. Si jugases al ajedrez conmigo cualquier dulce que comieses sería desgastado al instante – le explicó con tranquilidad – Además, no existe dulce en el mundo capaz de hacer que tú te veas fea – añadió para concluir.

La modelo guardó silencio, procesando toda la información recibida lentamente hasta que asimiló la última frase del extraño personaje que tenía ante ella. En cuanto comprendió lo que había dicho, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su pulso tembló junto con la taza que sostenía en las manos, derramando un poco del té.

- ¡No digas esas cosas, Ryuuzaki-san! – le regañó – Por tu culpa manché la mesa de té.

- Lo siento – se disculpó L, bajándose del sillón y situándose junto a la rubia – Yo lo limpiaré.

El chico tomó una servilleta con los dedos índice y pulgar de su diestra y la extendió sobre la mesa. El blanco papel rápidamente empezó a absorber el líquido, tiñéndose del color del té. Mientras tanto, el nerviosismo de la rubia no hacía más que ir en aumento debido a la inesperada cercanía con el investigador. Casi podía percibir el dulce aroma que despedía la piel del chico, causado con total seguridad por su dieta compuesta exclusivamente de cosas azucaradas.

El detective giró la cabeza, inclinándose para mirar los ojos de la modelo más de cerca. Misa estuvo a punto de sufrir un infarto cuando eso sucedió. Incluso el joven podía escuchar los violentos latidos del corazón de la Idol japonesa.

- Misa-san, necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo el insomne sin moverse ni un milímetro.

¿Qué pretendía Ryuuzaki? ¿Acaso quería besarla? Los labios del moreno se le antojaron apetecibles en aquel momento. En lo más profundo de su subconsciente, esperaba que la besase.


	3. La última fresa

**- 3 -**

_- Misa-san, necesito que me hagas un favor – dijo el insomne sin moverse ni un milímetro. _

_¿Qué pretendía Ryuuzaki? ¿Acaso quería besarla? Los labios del moreno se le antojaron apetecibles en aquel momento. En lo más profundo de su subconsciente, esperaba que la besase._

- ¿Podrías firmarme esto? – preguntó el detective, sacándole de su trance.

Ryuuzaki alzó su mano izquierda, mostrándole lo que sería una copia de uno de los discos que había sacado al mercado. Consternada y decepcionada, observó al joven con unos ojos que reflejaban que se acababa de llevar un chasco bien grande.

El chico fingió ignorar ese gesto, sonriendo interiormente al deducir lo que la modelo había pensado a causa de su acercamiento. Agitó el álbum, inquiriéndole a la rubia que le diese una respuesta y dejase de hacerse la muda.

- Sí… - murmuró ella, aún afectada por el reciente acontecimiento.

Maldijo su facilidad para hacerse ilusiones. Se sentía exactamente igual que cuando se llevaba una negativa por parte de Light, con la diferencia de que, en este momento, no tenía por qué sentirse así. Lawliet no era nada suyo, ni siquiera podría decirse que fuesen amigos, sus caminos simplemente se habían cruzado por casualidad. Pero… ¿no le había pasado lo mismo con Light? Su enamoramiento en sí había sido una mera casualidad. Tal vez… tal vez si Light no hubiese sido tan apuesto, si no hubiese sido Kira…. Tal vez no se hubiese enamorado de él.

Lawliet le tendió un rotulador, esperando que la modelo saliese de su burbuja y regresase al mundo real. Misa reaccionó de manera instintiva, tomando el rotulador antes de que sus dedos pudiesen hacer contacto con los de él. No quería ningún roce o éste sería su perdición.

Abrió la caja del CD, extrayendo la portada para plasmar allí su firma antes de volver a colocarla en su sitio. Había pensado en ponerle algún tipo de dedicatoria, pero se retractó al darse cuenta de que no sabía con qué palabras dirigirse al investigador.

- Gracias, Misa-san – dijo el moreno – Como muestra de mi agradecimiento, te daré mi última fresa.

Le dio la espalda durante unos instantes, desplazándose unos centímetros para agarrar la fruta entre los dos dedos que siempre utilizaba. Procedió a girarse, acercando la fresa a los labios de la Idol, quien no podía dejar de mirarle. Sus labios se entreabrieron, dando paso al dulce manjar con el que el detective le obsequiaba. Apenas había comenzado a saborear la fresa cuando sintió otros labios presionando los suyos, unos labios muy distintos a los de su novio. Lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza fue apartarle de un empujón, pero aquella embriagadora sensación que le transmitía el beso de L pudo con ella e hizo que quisiera continuarlo.

Fue el joven quien se encargó de finalizar lo que él mismo había empezado. Separándose lentamente de la rubia, permitiendo que esta viese su imperturbable rostro. Misa hizo un amago de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se negaban a salir y aquella acción no quedó más que en un intento de vocalizar. Él permaneció en silencio, limitándose a observar los cómicos gestos de la modelo.

- ¿Ryuuzaki, qué fue eso? – consiguió preguntar, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo.

- Mmm… - se llevó un dedo a los labios – Era mi última fresa, quería aprovecharla.

Estaba claro que Lawliet era un caso perdido. La rubia enrojeció de la vergüenza, emitiendo un resoplido que indicaba su consternación. Si L pretendía volverle loca, lo estaba consiguiendo. Cada palabra, cada movimiento, cada cosa que hacía se quedaba grabada en su retina.

Mucha gente pensaba que Misa era estúpida, pero la realidad era que Amane Misa se hacía la estúpida. Todo era mucho más fácil para ella cuando el mundo creía que no tenía dos dedos de frente y la trataban como a una niña pequeña. No podría determinar el momento en el que empezó a comportarse de esa manera, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que quería dejar de hacerlo. Quería dejar de ser la niña tonta. Quería parecer inteligente a ojos de L.

- Misa-san, supongo que recordarás que mañana es el día de tu cita con Light-kun – mencionó el chico.

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Llevaba semanas esperando que llegase ese momento y sin embargo ahora no lo recibía con tanta calidez como de costumbre. Se sentía confusa y probablemente esto se manifestase al día siguiente, en compañía de Light. Teniendo en cuenta lo listo que era su novio, se daría cuenta enseguida de que algo pasaba por la cabecita de Misa y seguramente llegaría a pensar que sería alguna de sus tonterías.

- Sé que te gustaría pasar más tiempo a solas con él – continuó Ryuuzaki – Pero me temo que no puedo permitir eso. Ambos seguís siendo sospechosos de ser Kira y el segundo Kira, con lo cual es imposible dejaros solos. Es por eso que yo iré con vosotros en vuestra cita – concluyó, sonriendo de lado.

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Una cita con Light era algo que sería capaz de superar, pero una cita con L no entraba para nada en sus planes. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo podía esperar comportarse con normalidad si el sujeto que acababa de besarle minutos atrás ibas a estar a su alrededor?


	4. Cita

**Finalmente aparezco con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, aunque con unos cuantos días de retraso. Tuve un breve bloqueo mental combinado con la falta de tiempo, aunque por suerte se me ocurrió algo que aparecerá más adelante en la historia. Aprovecho también para recordar que los personajes no son de mi propiedad y agradecer las Reviews.**

* * *

**- 4 -**

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Llevaba horas dando vueltas de un lado para otro en el interior de su habitación. Le había costado horrores elegir qué ropa se pondría, pero finalmente se había decidido por un corsé negro que parecía de cuero y una falda roja de cuadros escoceses junto con unas botas altas decoradas con varias hebillas a los laterales. Estaba terminando de ponerse uno de sus colgantes del que pendía una cruz cuando recordó lo acontecido el día anterior. En un reflejo inconsciente, se llevó una mano a los labios, pudiendo sentir el sabor de la fresa en sus papilas gustativas como si la fruta todavía estuviese allí.

- Ryuuzaki… - susurró.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de borrarse la idea de la cabeza. Eso ni siquiera había sido un beso en toda regla, el propio detective había admitido que lo había hecho porque quería aprovechar la fresa. ¿Lo diría en serio o fue una simple excusa? Amane Misa no dejaba de pensar en ello, preguntándose qué podía sentir Ryuuzaki, pero, sobretodo, preguntándose qué sentía ella misma.

- Hoy tendré mi cita con Light. Cuando esté a su lado me olvidaré completamente del pervertido. Estoy segura – se dijo en un intento de autoconvencerse.

Sin embargo, no podía estar segura al cien por cien debido a que el moreno también estaría presente en la cita, estorbando como de costumbre. El sonido de su teléfono móvil consiguió que un atisbo de esperanza apareciese en su rostro, significaba que Yagami ya había llegado.

Salió precipitadamente de la habitación, esquivando los montones de ropa que había dejado esparcidos por el suelo, y se dirigió al punto de encuentro con el corazón en un puño. Entonces le vio, allí de pie, tan apuesto como siempre y observando despreocupadamente el lugar sin haberse percatado siquiera de su presencia.

- ¡Liiiiiight! – exclamó antes de correr hacia él y estrujarle en sus brazos.

Hubiese sido mucho mejor si su novio le hubiese respondido el abrazo, pero el joven continuó sin moverse, permitiéndole que le abrazase pero sin mover sus brazos. Ni un roce, ni una muestra de cariño… Era como abrazar a una escultura griega, hermosa pero inerte al mismo tiempo.

- Te echaba de menos, Light – le dijo una sonriente Misa.

- Yo también – respondió él en un tono poco convincente.

- ¿Dónde iremos? – preguntó, fingiendo ignorar el modo en el que le había respondido.

- No lo sé – dijo el castaño – Eso es cosa de Ryuuzaki…

- Maldito Ryuuzaki baka estropea-citas – comenzó a despotricar la rubia por lo bajo.

Justo en ese momento el famoso detective hizo su entrada triunfal. Vestía las mismas ropas de siempre, una camiseta blanca de manga larga y unos pantalones vaqueros, pero, a diferencia de cómo solía ir normalmente, llevaba unas zapatillas desgastadas cubriendo sus pies, los cuales casi siempre estaban descalzos.

- Misa-san, como pensé que querrías algo especial, mandé la construcción de un centro comercial que ocupa tres de las plantas de este edificio – informó el ojeroso – Las personas que he puesto como encargados son de mi total confianza, por lo que no serviría de nada tratar de transmitirles algún tipo de orden que estuviese contra mi persona en el caso de que alguno de vosotros pensase hacerlo. El centro comercial incluye diversas tiendas de ropa que, según mis averiguaciones, deben de ser del gusto de Misa-san; una heladería, los helados están deliciosos, os lo aseguro; una sala de cine con películas de actualidad, una cafetería y un restaurante con un aspecto algo refinado – continuó – Absolutamente todas las estancias están vigiladas por cámaras de seguridad que retransmiten imágenes a tiempo real a los puestos de control situados en las otras plantas del edificio. Cualquier intento de escapar será registrado por las cámaras y posteriormente anulado.

La boca semiabierta de la muchacha reflejó su claro asombro después de escuchar todo lo que L había dicho. No podía asimilar cómo había sido capaz de organizar eso él solo, pero lo que menos asimilaba todavía era que lo hubiese hecho por ella. Nadie nunca se había molestado tanto, a no ser que quisiese obtener algo a cambio, para complacerla.

El moreno no dijo ni una palabra más y giró sobre sí mismo, dándole la espalda a la pareja para encaminarse al ascensor, donde después tuvo que esperar a la llegada de ambos. Apretó un botón con el dedo índice de su mano siniestra y automáticamente las puertas del artilugio se cerraron. Lo único que se oyó mientras bajaban fue el propio sonido de la maquinaria, un ligero zumbido que se volvió de lo más incómodo pero que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir. Cuando alcanzaron la planta adecuada, un "clin" anunció que habían llegado a su destino y las puertas se deslizaron hasta abrirse. L fue el primero en salir, seguido de cerca por un impaciente Light y una más que confusa Misa que no hacía más que calentarse la cabeza con ideas estúpidas.

- Primero iremos ahí – dijo Ryuuzaki, invadiendo el silencio que les había estado atormentando durante todo el tiempo.

Su brazo izquierdo señaló una tienda de ropa. No muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña. Cuyo escaparate estaba adornado con unos maniquís de largas cabelleras negras los cuales llevaban unos hermosos corsés que seguramente serían del gusto de la modelo. Ésta, fascinada por el aura misteriosa que desprendía la tienda, soltó el brazo de su novio y anduvo sin compañía alguna para perderse tras atravesar la puerta.

Las miradas de los dos hombres se cruzaron, desafiantes, aprovechando la ausencia de la chica. En los ojos de Light brillaba un fulgor extraño, motivado por las incesantes ideas que se le ocurrían de cómo asesinar a L sin convertirse en un sospechoso. El detective había cometido el error de revelar que había cámaras, por lo que Yagami Light no movería un solo dedo ese día. Tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano acabaría por matar a Ryuuzaki y, tras haber eliminado a su mayor enemigo, se alzaría como el Dios del nuevo mundo donde él fuese la justicia y decidiese quién podía vivir y quién no.

Elle Lawliet, mundialmente conocido como L, tenía unos pensamientos muy distintos en aquel mismo momento. Su mirada transmitía cierto resentimiento contenido. Por una parte, envidiaba a Light porque Amane Misa estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Por otra, sospechaba, y siempre lo había hecho, que él era Kira, "The Killer", el asesino que había matado a cientos de criminales por todo el globo y no había dudado en quitarse de en medio a cualquiera que se interpusiese en su camino. Él no descansaría hasta haber atrapado a Kira aunque su vida estuviese en peligro durante el proceso. No podía permitirlo. La justicia siempre vence y… Lawliet era la justicia.

Mientras tanto, una mujer que ignoraba la tensión reinante entre ambos jóvenes, dedicaba todo su tiempo y atención a las prendas de ropa que tenía ante sus ojos. Se paseó por la tienda, mirando todo con detenimiento y clasificándolo en "cosas que compraría" y "cosas opcionales". El siguiente paso para una buena compra era probarse la ropa y decidir si combinaban con su estilo y, sobretodo, con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, era incapaz de decidir qué prenda escoger… Si no podía hacer eso… ¿cómo iba a elegir entre un hombre que era atento con ella o su apuesto pero distante novio?

- Deberías probarte esa falda de ahí, Misa-san – sugirió una voz, de pronto – Te sentaría muy bien.

La rubia giró la cabeza y se encontró frente a frente con el pálido rostro del ojeroso detective. Éste señalaba una falda que se asemejaba al tutú de una bailarina, aunque un poco más larga y de color negro, de la que pendían unas cinco cadenas finas de color plateado que le daban un aspecto original. La joven miró al pelinegro y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de tomar la falda e internarse en la sección de probadores.

El joven esperó impaciente, preguntándose si la modelo saldría para pedir su opinión una vez se hubiese puesto el atuendo que él había elegido. Su duda fue resuelta en cuanto oyó el sonido de las cortinas al deslizarse por la varilla metálica de la que colgaban. Amane Misa había hecho su aparición estelar luciendo la falda negra que, para su sorpresa, le sentaba insultantemente bien. L, atónito, tuvo que esperar unos segundos hasta recuperar el habla y ser capaz de formular una sencilla frase que constaba de dos palabras:

- Estás preciosa.

Ni siquiera añadió su habitual "Misa-san". Estaba tan sumamente embobado que Light hubiese podido apuñalarle por la espalda sin que se diese cuenta de ello. La muchacha se sonrojó ligeramente y le miró durante unos instantes antes de volver a meterse en el probador y cerrar nuevamente la cortina. Dentro, se apoyó contra una de las paredes y se dejó caer lentamente hasta acabar sentada en el pequeño banco de madera que allí se encontraba. El escuchar aquel cumplido de labios de Ryuuzaki había conseguido que su corazón latiese más deprisa de lo habitual. Su novio ni siquiera se había dignado a presentarse y probablemente se hallase dando vueltas por el improvisado centro comercial absorto en su propio mundo. Finalmente, se armó de valor y asomó la cabeza por la cortina, esperando encontrarse con la oscura mirada del investigador que con tanto ahínco solía observarla. Eso nunca sucedió. Él ya se había ido.

- Light-kun… ¿te molestarías si yo tratase de conquistar a Misa-san?

El castaño, sentado en el borde de una de las enormes macetas que decoraban el recinto, alzó la mirada y la posó en los ojos del detective. Nunca hubiese esperado que Ryuuzaki preguntase algo así y mucho menos que se interesase por la estúpida rubia con la que tenía que cargar continuamente.

- Si estoy con Misa es porque tú mismo dijiste que eso sería útil para la investigación. No sé por qué me preguntas ahora que si me importaría. Ya sabes que no – respondió Light con seriedad.

L escudriñó su mirada en busca de la más mínima señal de mentira. Pero la voz del joven sonaba firme y convencida, como si verdaderamente estuviese dispuesto a entregarle a Amane en bandeja.

- Entonces lo haré – concluyó el moreno.

Entonces, algo se activó en el interior de Yagami Light. Algo que no había sentido con anterioridad. ¿Celos? No. ¿Amor? No. ¿Impotencia? No. ¿Entonces qué? El detective había confesado estar dispuesto a arrebatar a la modelo de sus garras. No obstante, él acababa de darse cuenta de un dato importante. Amane Misa era de su propiedad. Y él nunca perdía.


	5. Segundo Acercamiento

**Nuevamente, disculpen por la tardanza y también lamento que este capítulo sea menos extenso de lo que me hubiese gustado. Me alegra que les agrade mi historia y procuraré continuarla sin perder la esencia que me impulsó a escribirla.**

* * *

**- 5 –**

- Mmm… Está delicioso – comentó el detective tras darle un lametazo a la cuchara que estaba utilizando para comerse un helado.

La modelo le observaba atentamente, estudiando sus movimientos, y no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo acudiese a su rostro cuando se percató de que el helado de Ryuuzaki era de fresa. Le recordaba a cierto momento comprometido. Acabó emitiendo una risita nerviosa que fue acallada por la fría mirada que el castaño le dedicó. En otras circunstancias, esa sola mirada habría conseguido que su respiración se entrecortase y le habría otorgado un pequeño período de felicidad. Ahora y de manera inexplicable, sintió como una mota de odio se habría paso desde lo más profundo de su corazón y se centraba en Yagami Light.

"¿Pero qué me está pasando…?" – se preguntó mentalmente la joven.

Agachó la cabeza, evitando los ojos del que era su novio. Planteándose si era conveniente para ella seguir con aquella falsa relación, pensando en qué haría si le dejaba.

"Podría irme con Ryuuzaki…" – se dijo.

Sorpresa. Eso fue lo que sintió. Se sorprendió de sus propias palabras. Estaba comenzando a pensar en la posibilidad de tener algo más con el moreno, con aquel tipo raro que parecía alimentarse única y exclusivamente de dulces. Le miró de reojo. Él aún seguía tan centrado en su lado que no se preocupaba por nada de lo que sucediese a su alrededor.

Light removía un café en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Ni siquiera sabía porqué lo hacía teniendo en cuenta que no le había echado azúcar. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Debía encontrar la forma más rápida de eliminar a aquel maldito detective del mapa y continuar con la formación de su mundo ideal. Si Misa osaba interponerse y pasarse al bando de L, no le quedaría otra que eliminarla. Esa estúpida no hacía más que estorbarle y últimamente se estaba comportando de manera inusual en ella. Supuso que Ryuuzaki tenía algo de culpa, tal vez no debería dejarles tanto tiempo solos… Pero no quería estar con ella y mucho menos con él.

- Misa-san – el moreno parecía haberse acostumbrado a romper los silencios incómodos que se habían formado a lo largo del día – Tengo algo que enseñarte… Seguramente te gustará.

No esperó a recibir una respuesta. Se levantó, bajando los pies del asiento, y giró todo su cuerpo haciendo un reconocimiento de la zona hasta que logró orientarse. Sonrió de lado, tomándose la libertad de agarrar a la joven por la muñeca para llevarla con él, ignorando por completo al castaño. Amane Misa estaba tan impactada que no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que el ojeroso joven la soltó.

- ¿Q…qué es esto? – preguntó la rubia finalmente.

- Desde que te vi en la portada de una revista he ido recopilando cosas sobre ti… - explicó Ryuuzaki – Esa de ahí fue la foto que marcó tu debut – añadió, señalando la pared.

Se trataba de un cuarto de tamaño mediano. Las paredes estaban cubiertas totalmente por murales en los cuales se habían ido acumulando fotos y fotos, todas de ella. Misa empezó a pensar que L tenía algún tipo de obsesión extraña con ella, pero esas ideas se disiparon cuando él continuó hablando.

- Me llamaste mucho la atención la primera ve que te vi… entonces me pregunté si sería capaz de reconstruir tu vida a base de esto – prosiguió – Saber cómo es una persona con tan solo ver sus fotos, su vídeos, sus películas… sin conocerla. ¿No te resulta fascinante? – sonrió – Aunque verdaderamente no me esperaba conocerte en persona, eso le da un giro drástico a mi estudio.

La rubia era incapaz de asimilar tanta información en tan poco tiempo. ¿Ryuuzaki le estaba diciendo que se había dedicado a estudiar su vida a modo de hobby? O bien estaba loco de remate, o bien esa era una más de sus excentricidades. Light no estaba allí. Nuevamente se había quedado sola con él… y tan peligrosamente cerca.

L giró la cabeza para mirarla y se fijó en que estaba como ausente. Nunca había visto a la modelo darle tantas vueltas a algo durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Verdaderamente estaba demostrando que quera capaz de pensar. Se acercó a ella, sin molestarse en intentar enderezar su espalda para quedar a la altura de la chica, y aproximó su rostro al de la rubia hasta que pudo notar su agitado aliento rozándole la piel.

- Ryu…za…k…

No pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre. Sus labios fueron acallados por otros labios que aún conservaban el dulce sabor de la fresa. Podía resistirse, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar decidió tomar participación en el beso, correspondiéndole, moviendo sus labios color carmín sobre los del joven que ahora había rodeado su cintura con los brazos. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron, volviéndose una, fundiéndose al igual que sus almas incomprendidas logrando ser un solo ser durante un corto momento.

Es imposible saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, pero a ambos se les hizo demasiado corto. Ella quería más. Sin embargo, cuando el rostro del detective se separó del suyo manteniendo una distancia de escasos centímetros, se perdió en su mirada y sonrió de manera automática.

Un ojo marrón acechaba desde el resquicio de la puerta. El dueño emitió un gruñido prácticamente inaudible. Cerró los puños con fuerza y se alejó de allí. Yagami Light lo había visto todo.


End file.
